


Kinktober Day 20: Non/Dub-con

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Warnings for RAPE/NON-CON and Dub-conyou have been warned, this is a glimpse into my dark mind uwu





	Kinktober Day 20: Non/Dub-con

_“Hnghh… What? Where am I?” _Slowly he stirred, blinking open heavy eyelids, trying to make sense of this place. It was dark, it smelled musty, he was surrounded by stone- and his hands were bound above his head. That wasn’t the worst of it, he was _nude. _Completely, his muscular body out in the open for…well, there was no one there, but if there were- they’d see all of him. He wiggled his body, sensing little soreness- which meant it was unlikely anyone touched him in _that _way…yet. His arms were pretty stiff from being held above his head like that, and his toes could barely touch the ground. It was quite the predicament he found himself in, and all from one mission gone wrong. He should have listened to Mike, it was too risky. They were too surrounded. Trying to finish stealing the intel was just- foolish. Did Mike get caught too? Was he strung up somewhere else? His heart throbbed for a moment, imagining the big guy stuck up somewhere, and it being his fault.

Levi glanced up with his typical bored expression when the door opened. He wasn’t surprised at all by the first man to walk in; Zeke Jaeger. A real pain the ass and the guy they’ve been after for months. He was such a cocky asshole, those ugly glasses and shitty beard. “I see you still don’t own a mirror to see how filthy that thing is.” Levi sighed, ignoring the fact that he was nude, and that the fucker’s eyes were trailing over him. Strangely he didn’t retort, he just stepped inside and out of the way for… _“You’ve got to be kidding me…”_ He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“I told you we should have left sooner. Could’ve kept my cover for a while longer.” Mike huffed, crossing his arms.

“You betrayed Erwin.” Levi stated, cold and defensive, his heart feeling like it might shatter. _He betrayed him, too. _

“Mike is a smart man. He knows that side is losing, and there’s nothing to gain from being there. Are you ready to accept that as well?” Zeke asked, walking up to him and dodging a kick to the face. “I’ll take that as a no. Pity, having you as an ally rather than an enemy would surely make my life easier.” The man sighed, traveling behind Levi and giving his ass a rather harsh slap.

“What the actual _fuck _do you think you’re doing??” Levi snarled, kicking back and getting the male in the kneecap.

“Ouch! So feisty!”

“Don’t play coy, you like it rough like that if I remember correctly.” Mike mumbled, half smirking.

“You shut your goddamn filthy mouth, you son of a bitch!” Levi yelled, unable to contain his pure _rage _at being betrayed by a man he _trusted with his life. _A man he let fuck him on multiple occasions, a man that shared him with their Commander. And this son of a bitch, this _filthy, useless human betrayed all of that. _

“I told you, if you want a piece of him, give him the drug.” Mike sighed, shrugging and walking away to sit.

_“Don’t. _I’ll fucking kill you.” The raven snarled as the bearded fuck approached, filling the syringe with some unknown substance. Some kind of sedative, likely. “Stop it! I fucking mean it!” He hissed, thrashing and shooting venomous glares.

“Oh hush, now. I finally have the great Levi Ackerman in my grip, I’m going to enjoy this moment…_thoroughly.” _Zeke hummed, jabbing the thick needle into Levi’s exposed neck, pressing the lever and…waiting.

* * *

Levi didn’t know how long he cursed them, how many venomous and hateful comments he let out, or how many times he tried to break free. All he knew, was eventually, the room begun to get hazy. _Fuzzy. Spinning. He was going to pass out- no, no he wasn’t. But he felt so dizzy. _“It’s working. He’s still conscious. Perfect.” _Whose voice was that? Oh- that bearded freak. _

“You can probably untie him now. I doubt he’ll go far, and I got my knife on me.” _Mike, that traitorous fuck. All cocky and full of shit. _

“He’s got a wonderful body.” Levi thumped to the floor as his ropes were cut, face colliding with the stone in a way that made him let out a soft groan. “…probably should have caught him.”

“He’ll be fine. He’s a strong one. Once took two massive cocks in that pretty ass. Look at it, handprint is already showing.” _I’ll kill him, I’ll kill them both. _Levi tried to move, shifting to stand- but everything spun.

“Ah, ah- you just stay down there.” A sharp kick to his ribcage made him gasp- the pain felt dulled though, less apparent than if he wasn’t sedated at all. “You have the lube? I don’t want to rub my dick raw.” _Fucking monsters, no- no- this wasn’t fucking happening! It was humiliating! _Rustling was heard, the sound of a cap and then drizzling- and Levi’s body was manhandled and moved. Face against the cool stone, his hips were yanked up, and slick digits were thrusting inside too fast, too hard. He couldn’t really tell, though, couldn’t even move much. It was like his brain worked, but the rest of him? His body? He couldn’t get it to cooperate at all.

“I’ve never seen him so helpless before. It’s kind of a turn-on.” Mike commented, watching the fingers withdraw, and the other man remove his length and slick it up. When he shoved in, Mike’s eyes were on Levi’s face, watching those eyes widen and jaw clench as he held in a pained grunt. “Fucking hot…” The blonde mumbled, approaching to kneel before Levi. “Use your mouth, I know you got control of that.”

_“I’ll bite your fucking prick off.” _Levi snarled, eyes defiant and glaring- though unfocused. It was hard to focus on anything, really. That fucker was _inside him- _disgusting and panting- _touching him. _Levi had been through a lot in his life, but this was appalling. Betrayed, drugged, raped- and fucking looked down on? How was he going to get out of this one? How was he going to get back to- _Erwin… _And Levi opened his mouth. He let Mike use him, let them both defile him. They rambled filthy words, degraded him, used him like a cheap sex toy. Levi had never felt worse about himself than this moment. Zeke’s hot seed inside him made him more determined to _fucking end his life. _When he glanced up at Mike, the man’s eyes were locked on him. And he wasn’t smiling. He blinked once. Twice. Twice more, quicker. The code was unmistakable. Mike glanced down to his pocket, and Levi didn’t even hesitate.

He snatched the knife residing there, his shaky limbs managing to cooperate. Swinging behind him, he caught Jaeger in the abdomen, slid out from under him- and kicked hard at the knife’s handle to lodge it deeper. A cry of agony erupted and Mike all but dragged him out of the room. “You absolute _fucker! _You had me going! I thought you fucking betrayed Erwin!” Levi snarled as Mike scooped him up- as his legs wouldn’t work- and practically sprinted from the building.

“You’re too stupid if you thought that. Erwin’s my brother, my best friend. You clearly need to work on picking up subtle signs. But I wasn’t lying…that was strangely hot.” Mike scoffed, and together they made their way back to him, to Erwin. _And the fucker was in on this. All of it, grinning at them in that maniacal way. _

“You could have told me! You could have let me in on-“

“No, Levi. We couldn’t have. If we had, then you would have acted out. You’re a horrible liar, a worse actor. But you’re a very dependable solider.” Erwin told him, firm with a hand stroking his chin. “Now… _Where did that fucker touch you?” _All gentleness was gone, as the grip on his chin turned rough- and he shoved Levi onto the waiting bed.

“Stop- stop I’m sore, I just- _nghh!” _His protests fell on deaf ears as Erwin’s thick fingers thrusted inside his soiled entrance.

“…touching what’s mine. Disgraceful. I’ll have to erase his touches.”

“Erwin! I’m- it hurts- I just want to clean up.” Levi panted, but his body was already giving in to Erwin. Into the person who _owned him, and everything he is. _

_“Shhh, I’ll fix it all. You just hold on, little one.” _He whispered in his ear, hot tongue licking- and Levi just… _gives in. _What other choice does he have? He does want Erwin, always. And that fuckers touch…the only way it would be gone, was to be overridden with the good. “You couldn’t have killed him before he got to my property, huh?” Erwin scoffed, shooting a half-hearted glare to Mike, who stood by the doorway with a casual expression.

“It would have been too risky. Men are most vulnerable mid or post-fuck.” Mike commented, watching Erwin spread his lover’s legs, slide in easily with the slickness and prior stretching. With the sedative pretty worn off, Levi whimpered- he felt sore and abused. He felt violated- _but this time it was Erwin. _Erwin inside him, Erwin who controlled his fate, Erwin who owned and protected him… _And let him be raped- _no, he silenced that voice quickly. A moan escaped, and he let himself dissolve into the pleasure Erwin brought to him, the way he fucked against his prostate, sending shocks of bliss to overturn the soreness. Then, _oh, that glorious hand, _wrapped around his cock to stroke and pleasure. And Levi was lost, once again, in his own moans and whimpers- desperate pleas to _let him come, let him come. _

And for once, Erwin was completely merciful- perhaps due to the exhausting day so far- and let his lover come hard, all over his hand with a filthy little moan. A few more thrusts, and he was replacing the mess with his own release- covering the filth from that monster. That absolute piece of trash.

_But was Erwin any better? _

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away~ what else is new? xD yell at me
> 
> insta: charmolypic.levi  
twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
